darklegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tena Telgarth
"My work is my love, duty my mistress, and loyalty my reason for being." -Tena on her Life Tena Telgarth ( known to the vast majority of the Galaxy as simply Telgarth) was a Manadlorian bounty hunter who worked in the area of closed Sith space during the late Old Republic Era. 'Biography ' Early Life "My home is my armor, my ship, myself. My Father taught me that." '' Tena Telgarth was born on the Outer Rim world of Mandalore, the daughter of a Mandalorian father and an unknown mother who died in childbirth. Raised by her father, Sovek Telgarth, from a young age to be highly self sufficient and resilient the young Tena was what many would consider the poster child for a Mandalorian raised girl. Quiet, attentive, and stoic even from an early age the young woman showed all the signs of taking completely to the itinerant lifestyle of a Mandalorian bounty hunter. Her early life was a study in movement, as she and her father never stayed in one place for very long, moving constantly around the galaxy as Sovek took bounties and contracts. Although Tena was never taken along with her father on his trips in the early years of her life, he conversely never attempted to hide from her what exactly it was that he did for a living. Tena grew up with the ever looming knowledge of death lurking about every corner and the lingering sense of paranoia anyone associated with a bounty hunter learns to cultivate. Her schooling was informal, and spotty at best in those areas which did not concern her fathers austere lifestyle, but she proved to be a bright child, adept at both the physical and mental aspects of a warrior lifestyle. Becoming an Adult ''"They say you never forget your first. They say it gets easier after that. I have found that sentiment to be correct." -On her first kill Tena's induction into adulthood came at a rather early age, when she was thirteen one of her fathers partners got it into his head that it Sovek was going to doublt cross him on a business deal, so he planned to double cross him before he got the chance. Sneaking into the small apartment that Sovek had rented out for his and Tena's use while he was in the sector filling bounties, he cornered the young woman and attempted to take her hostage to use as leverage against his former partner. Underestimating both Tena's level of training as well as her tenacity in the face of danger the traitor did not expect her to fight back against him when he came for her. What resulted was a stuggle that left Tena with a broken arm, collar bone, nose, two black eyes and her attacker dead on the floor at her feet. Troubled by the attack on his daughter Sovek increased his daughters training to a feverish degree, and when she was fifteen he presented her with her own armor custom fitted to her frame, and allowed her to begin hands on training in the art of the bounty hunter. Shouldering the Legacy "My father passed, and as he did he passed his Legacy to me. As I will one day pass it to my child. As my famly has done since the time of Mandalore the Preserver." 'Personality and Traits' "I'm a soldier, not a servant or a slave. I would remind you to never forget that" -Telgarth to many of her Sith employers 'Powers and Abilities' "The Force is a tool for you, just as my gun is a tool for me. Only I can function without my tools, could I say the same for you?"